1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rechargeable hydride batteries. More particularly, the invention discloses a method to make an improved high capacity rechargeable hydride electrode and the metal oxide-hydride batteries thereof.
2. The Related Art
Magnuson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,214, Wolff et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,481 and 4,915,898 reported methods to prepare hydrogen storage negative electrode. The methods in these patents all use dry powder, a complicated weighing, loading and vibrating device, and a troublesome, consecutive two-pair rollers pressing system. As a result, there are many problems encountered in the fabrication of a hydrogen storage electrode. First, it is very difficult to control the uniform thickness. Second, the process is slow. Third, it creates non-uniform stress across the electrode. Consequently, the quality of the electrode made is poor, and the production rate is low.
To solve these problems, the present invention provides a new method for making high capacity hydrogen storage electrodes for electrochemical applications.